leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.52
This patch was released two weeks after the official game launch. PVP.Net 30.10 * PVP.net Help System: if you see a "?" button anywhere in the PVP.net client, click on it to bring up the help system. This system is designed to give you some basic information about various aspects of the PVP.net client. * The PVP.net client has been significantly optimized for performance. Users will have a slightly longer loading and login time, while transitions and loading in the rest of the client are up to 5x faster in some areas. * Summoner Runebooks have been significantly optimized and should perform much better. * Fixed an issue with Maestro that would cause users to see errors at various points. * Fixed a typo on the Masteries page in the summoner profile. * Changed the primary font in the PVP.net client to Fritz Quadrata. * Fixed various localization issues. League of Legends 1.0.0.52 (displays as 1.0.0.1) 英雄 * : damage modified to 100/120/140/160/180 from 115/130/145/160/175. * : duration reduced to 2.5 from 3. * : damage increased to 250/375/500 from 200/300/400. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 16 from 17. ** Range increased to 650 from 615. * : range increased to 1000 from 900. * Attack speed per level increased to 2.3 from 2. * : ** AoE range increased to 325 from 300. ** Crowd control reduction increased to 25/30/35/40/45% from 20/25/30/35/40%. * : cooldown reduced to 7 from 8. * : mana cost reduced to 70/85/100/115/130 from 70/90/110/130/150. * Adjusted the selection radius to match her size. * : ability power ratio is now correct. * Fixed a bug with where it was slowing units 2 second after the particle had faded. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.75 from 0.8. ** Cooldown increased to 10/9/8/7/6 from 9/8/7/6/5. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.35 from 0.4. * now steals the amount of movement speed that the target has lost instead of increasing Malphite's movement speed by the equivalent percentage lost. * : ** Stun duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2 from 1.5/2/2.5. ** Cooldown increased to 140/120/100 from 120/100/80. * : ** Cooldown increased to 17 from 15. ** Will no longer dispell debuffs when cast. It will still block incoming debuffs. * : ** Cooldown increased to 12 from 11. ** Mana cost increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 60/75/90/105/120. * : attack speed increased to 25/35/45/55/65% from 20/30/40/50/60%. * : ** Damage increased to 500/700/900 from 400/600/800. ** Attack speed slow per second increased to 25% from 15%. ** Range increased to 575 from 525. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 420 from 400. ** Health per level increased to 86 from 76. * : damage increased to 65/130/195 from 55/110/165. * : ** Cooldown increased to 10 from 9. ** Mana cost increased to 90/80/70/60/50 from 80/70/60/50/40. ** Duration reduced to 4 from 5. ** Range reduced to 500 from 575. * : mana cost increased to 80 from 75. * : ** Fear range reduced to 400 from 450. ** Base health reduced to 150 from 200. ** It is no longer magic immune, but instead has 50 magic resistance. * : attack speed increase for allies should now be properly half of Sivir's bonus. * Auto attack missile speed increased to 2250 from 1450. * : mana cost decreased to 80 from 100. * : mana cost decreased to 80 from 100. * : ** Explosion damage increased to 50/75/100/125/150 from 30/50/70/90/110. ** Active component tick frequency changed to damage every second from every half second. * : ** Mana cost decreased to 140 from 150. ** Pushback radius increased to 175 from 150. * : ** Now has the proper team color indicators. ** Will no longer create a vision bubble at the target location. * Fixed a bug where Twisted Fate's particles would not appear in some games. * PAX Skin will now properly display in game. * : base damage increased to 200/300/400 from 100/250/400. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 12 from 13. ** Mana cost modified to 100/110/120/130/140 from 90/105/120/135/150. Summoner Spells * : cooldown reduced to 55 from 60. * now places a debuff on the champions healed for 25 seconds. Subsequent summoner heals will have their effect dimished by 50% on allies with the debuff. Your Champion will still receive the full amount of the heal if cast by your summoner. * now provides 10×level bonus HP on Summoner Heal from 75 flat bonus HP and 10 seconds of cooldown reduction. * Fixed an issue that prevented from being cast while silenced. 物品 * NEW : low cost vision ward without True Sight. * NEW : mid tier ability power / mana item: gives your spells 40% magic resist penetration. * Reworked : changed to flat 15 magic resist penetration. * : ** Health and mana restored on respawn reduced to 40% from 50%. ** You can no longer teleport while being revived by Guardian Angel. * : attack speed increased to 50% from 40%. * : cost reduced to 400 from 450. General * Tutorial text altered to reference proper default key bindings. * Base gold per kill increased to 300 from 250. ** Gold pool for assists decreased to 58.3% of base from 70% of base (no effective change). ** Kill streak bonus multiplier per kill decreased to 0.166 from 0.2 (no effective change). ** Minimum death streak penalty decreased to 0.3 from 0.35 (no effective change). * Max kill streak multiplier decreased to 3.333 from 4 (effectively 1000 to 999.9 gold). * Fixed a bug causing some spells or characters to not preload properly. * Fixed some brush visibility issues where you can see one user from another patch of grass or from certain angles. * Fixed a bug for chain missiles disappearing when a unit dies / goes out of range. * Fixed a large amount of server and game crashes (About 15 different types of crashes). * Improved minion turning when they appear from fog of war. * Fixed a bug with bots always spawning in middle of platform. * Fixed the illusion of “loss of health” when moving the camera around distant units. * Fixed a bug related to disappearing and reappearing particles. * Fixed a bug where a player under rare circumstances could reconnect as another player and have full vision of the map. Turrets * Turret damage scaling changed to 85%-155% at 10% increments on hit resetting to 125% when switching champions from 75% to 200% at 25% increments on hit resetting to 150% when switching champions. * Turret backdoor bonus decreased to 200 from 250. * Turret armor and magic resistance growth decreased to 1.5 from 2.5. * Turret armor and magic resistance decay decreased to 3 from 5. * Second turret base armor decreased to 37.5 from 42.5. * Inhibitor turret base armor decreased to 47.5 from 55. Summoner's Rift * : ** Reduced Mana Regen from 25 Mana per 5 to 17.5 Mana per 5. ** Reduced Health Regen from 5% per 5 to 3.5% per 5. * Melee Minion gold per kill increased to 20 from 18. Twisted Treeline * Melee Minion gold per kill increased to 24 from 22. * Inhibitor health reduced to 3000 from 3600. * : movement speed buff reduced to 45% from 50%. * adjusted to increase damage by 1% per level. * adjusted to increase attack speed by 20% and reduce cooldowns by 10%. * The range of the vision sentry in the middle decreased, such that you cannot see into the lanes above and below the jungle. * Champion respawn time increased to 20-37 from 18-35. * The nexus should now have only one turret instead of two. * Super Minions: ** Health increased by 200. ** Damage increased by 20. * Cooldown reduction should now be properly capped at 40%. * Fixed minion pathfinding. Category:补丁说明 en:V1.0.0.52